1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a revolving suntan bed and more particularly pertains to continuously revolving a user lying thereupon and allowing such user to attain an even tan when the suntan bed is placed under a tanning light source with a revolving suntan bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of revolving bed mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, revolving bed mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of revolving a user placed thereupon are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,896 to Derujinsky et al. discloses a sunbather's rotatable platform. U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,887 to Fisher et al. discloses a rotatable platform assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,588 to Speice discloses a revolving solar lounger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,140 to Change, III discloses a rotating platform for sunbathers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,172 to McGuane et al. discloses a solar-controlled sun tracker for a sunbather.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a revolving suntan bed that allows a user to obtain an even tan and has a pedestal that completes one rotation every twenty minutes.
In this respect, the revolving suntan bed according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of continuously revolving a user lying thereupon and allowing such user to attain an even tan when the suntan bed is placed under a tanning light source.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved revolving suntan bed which can be used for continuously revolving a user lying thereupon and allowing such user to attain an even tan when the suntan bed is placed under a tanning light source. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.